Fanfic Maybe 1
maybe i should clean this up? nah *Sparkystreamit's brians fault ^w^ *I thought Touhou was a stupid average shooter game *then he persuaded me *and hopeless masquerade got me into it *4:33Pokeyoshi19It's EoSD that got me into it *Too bad EoSD is the only game with an actual story *4:35SparkystreamBut..it's not *once upon a stupid time there was a shrine maiden who said au sheet my armpits *4:36Pokeyoshi19^ *4:36Sparkystreamthen a vampire farted and the shrine maiden said ugh stupid vampeers *so she went over and said who the hell are u *and rumia sai SUUUU NANOKA *then rumia died and was hurried to a pokemon center *4:36Pokeyoshi19That was on uncyclopedia *4:36Sparkystreamthen she met an idiot who said IM THE STRONGIST *only she wasnt *so she died and went to hell *then she met an idiot naming meiing who said *NO GO IN *then reimuu said YES GO in *then she use spell and meiling said ouch *4:37SlackerPrimeI'm sweaty *I go *4:37Sparkystreamthen in a few seconds meiling died * *4:37SlackerPrime *4:37Sparkystreamthen she went to a library *and the librarian said *SlackerPrime has left the chat. *4:37Sparkystreamgtfo u arent member *then reimu said yes i am asshole *then patchouli looked in her book and said *u durty slut thats expired *then patchouli died *then she met a maid and the met said jeeeeee cant u see im cleaning *then reimu said u should get ur face reconstructed *then the maid said wtf u just say *then the maid died *then she met someone who smelled badly *and said stop poping red clouds *then remilia said no *4:39Pokeyoshi19You just went against Lord Random's saying *4:39Sparkystreamthen reimu said ok *then reimu walked away *and was eaten by flandre who said YESIIS FOODS *4:39Pokeyoshi19Lord Random said, "People had sex in the corridors. THE END". *4:39Sparkystreamik *but this is my story *4:40Pokeyoshi19Yes but you went against Milord's saying *4:40SparkystreamM'lady *then a magician *said oohhhhhh reimu dead *then she robber reimus house *Zipnax has joined the chat. *4:40Zipnaxfeels fod *4:40Sparkystreamthen a person looked at her and said dont do that name shittyeiki *4:40ZipnaxOh hey guys *4:40Sparkystreamthen marisa said fine asshole *4:40Zipnaxdidnt expect y'all here so early. *4:41Sparkystreamthen she left and went to the mansion *4:41ZipnaxHeh. *4:41Sparkystreamand meiling said ayyyyyyyy lmao want tea *marisa said ye *then they drank alcohol *then meling said yeee want more *4:41ZipnaxIs this a fanfiction you made? *4:41Sparkystreamthen marisa said ye and put her hakkero down and it shot out a master spark *then marisa siad aw shet then she drank meilings beer *4:41ZipnaxI hope that isnt a innuendo *4:42Pokeyoshi19Something feels wrong in this place *4:42Sparkystreamand ran inside *4:42Pokeyoshi19You yes you *4:42Sparkystreampatchouli said to call the cops because a shrine maid did something bad to her *and marisa said no u *then marisa met the maid who was covered in orbs *she said *eyyy dis aint pads *marisa kiled her for no reason *4:42ZipnaxIts glad to see the amount of progress you guys made in the new website *4:42Sparkystreamthen marisa ate remilia *and flandre and marisa were married *they had 4 childs *wtf did i just say Category:Fanfics Category:Pages